


Summer Nights

by heterophobictjkippen



Series: summer lovin', happened so fast [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anniversary, Gay, I worked so hard on it, M/M, Rent References, This is. Really gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also im so sorry if you don't get the rent references, conman, i mention rent. a lot, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: in anniversary to their one year, connor takes jared to the place that started their relationship. sequel to summer lovin’





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy was this fun to write tnfkdkdndn I had a really fun time writing the whole thing with Zoe and Connor in the beginning and then the fluff at the end just??? Yeah it was great. This is a sequel to that one fic I wrote way back in March or February.
> 
> Fair warning: this has many rent references bc I fucking love rent

Connor felt himself in a familiar situation. Excited, yet nervous. At least he had a half-decent reason.

 

A year ago, he and Jared Fucking Kleinman, out of all people, spent a (forced) night together. It quickly became enjoyable, and that very night, at the top of the ferris wheel, they kissed.

 

He wasn't sure when exactly he found himself growing fond of the boy, and he was a little scared that he was faking it just because he kissed him in a romantic setting. But when he recalled that night, he remembered his thoughts.

 

It was after an intense roller coaster, and Jared was dizzy and lightheaded. Connor felt just a pang of concern for him, and offered to sit down and eat something, just to help him feel better. Jared simply denied, made some joke Connor couldn't remember, and dragged him to another ride.

 

He decided, in that moment, Jared was a lot more tolerable than he previously thought. In fact, he was growing fond of him. That's when he was able to trace back where the attraction started.

 

Of course, he did feel maybe they rushed into it, especially after they went home after eating and causing chaos at the local Dave and Buster's. After all, it was one night they spent being civil. But they were happy, and Connor loved him dearly unlike anyone else, so why did that matter?

 

Back to the present, he was sitting on the floor in Zoe's room, while she brushed his hair out, making him hiss every time she hit a mat. “Be gentle, brat.”

 

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Shut up, dickweed. I'm trying. It's not my fault you never wash or brush your hair.” She scoffed, setting the brush down. “What do you want me to do with it?” She asked, running her hands through his now soft hair.

 

“I don't know. Surprise me.” He shrugged, relaxing in his spot. 

 

She huffed, but prepared a hair tie, and began brushing his hair back to style it. “Please don't tell me you're wearing  _ that _ on your date.”

 

“What’s the problem with my outfit?” Connor asked, slightly offended. “I thought I looked decent.”

 

Zoe paused, giving him a disgusted look. “Yeah, maybe to you, but it's your one year, Con.” She continued, braiding his long hair slowly. “You're not wearing all black. Especially in the deadass heat. Especially in your date with him.”

 

“Fine.” He pouted, like a disappointed child. “But I'm still taking my hoodie. It's part of the gift.” He laughed to himself. “He's been eyeing it since the first time he saw it.”

 

“Short people do that. They like taking clothes from their taller significant other.” She laughed as well, finishing up the Dutch braid she was working on. “Alana always steals my jackets.” She got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Your closet. I'm gonna find something different for you to wear.”

 

Connor groaned loudly, following her begrudgingly. “You're not Tan France, fuck off.” 

 

Zoe opened the closet door and was met with a literal black hole. “You emo fuck.” She muttered, shuffling through his clothes to at least find something not the color of an abyss. 

 

Connor sat on his bed, watching her with a glare. “So I like black. Sue me.” Zoe just ignored his remark and sighed.

 

“I found something!” She exclaimed after a few minutes. “Why was this in the back of your closet?” She pulled out the tie dye Nirvana shirt hiding and scowled at him.

 

“Jared made it for me.” He mumbled. “I love it, I just never wear it.” 

 

“Take the hoodie off. You're wearing this.” Zoe decided, throwing the shirt at him. He unzipped his hoodie and threw it to the side, taking off the undershirt as well. He slipped on the other shirt and looked at his reflection in the closet mirror.

 

“Jesus.” He murmured. “Why haven't I worn this before?” 

 

Zoe only smiled and walked towards the door. “You're good to go, bro. Not too much cologne. Don't choke him with the scent.” She left his room and went back to hers. “Good luck, Con. He's gonna love everything.”

And with that, Connor was left to his own devices. No big deal. He was fine. Everything was fine. 

 

He checked the time. 5:00. They decided at 5:15 for Connor to pick him up, so he needed to hurry. He picked up his portfolio, the canvas he needed, his keys, and rushed out the door.

 

Before he left, he put in Jared's favorite CD, the Rent album that he bought himself, and forgot to take back. He didn't mind. It had a new home among Connor's Nirvana, The 1975, The Neighborhood, and Cats CDs. 

 

Cats was another one of Jared's favorite musicals. 

 

He found himself singing along to the album, tapping his hands on the wheel to the beat of La Vie Boheme. 

 

The ride wasn't long to Jared's house, thankfully. He was able to listen to La Vie Boheme and Take Me Or Leave Me in the time it took to arrive. Once he pulled up to his driveway, he paused the music and shot Jared a text, alerting him he was there.

 

Immediately after he sent it, he noticed a body crawling out of window and scrambling to climb down. “Oh my god.” Connor chuckled while he watched him. 

 

He finally made it down, running to the front seat. “Hiya, nerd.” He greeted, getting into the car. 

 

“You're the nerd, Jared 'I’m Too Cool For Doors’ Kleinman.” Connor rolled his eyes, pressing play on his radio. “I've got something for ya.” He said, pulling something out of his pocket - a bandana. 

“The fuck is this for?” Jared asked, raising a brow.

 

“It's a blindfold. Put it on.” He instructed, to which Jared laughed.

 

“Yes, master.” He joked, pulling it over his eyes, tying it back.

 

Connor rolled his eyes. “You better not be peeking, asshat.” He teased, turning up the volume and putting the car in reverse.

 

“I can't see shit anyways, Con.” Jared fumbled for the seatbelt, attempting to buckle it in place. Connor held back a laugh watching him struggle, but he eventually got it, and began driving to his destination. He restarted the Rent CD, starting with Seasons of Love first, to which the two began to sing along. 

 

In the middle of the song, while Jared was nailing Joanne's part, Connor only looked over to him, smiling to himself. God damn, was he lucky. He had the best boyfriend ever.

 

Jared attempted to hit Joanne's C#6, and his voice cracked. Connor could tell he was disappointed, so once the song was over, he switched to his boyfriend's favorite, What You Own.

 

They would have duets like this all the time. With I Should Tell You, Jared sang Mimi, and Connor sang Roger. With Tango: Maureen, Jared sang Joanne, and Connor sang Mark. With Take Me Or Leave Me, Connor sang Maureen and Jared sang Joanne. 

 

With What You Own, they mixed it up each time. Jared started off as Mark this time, so Connor knew he was taking Roger's part. While he waited for his part to come up, he found himself grinning even wider at how into the role Jared got. He always thought he would make an excellent Mark, but Jared seemed to resent that.

 

“I'd make a better Mimi.” He would joke, but it was true. He adored Out Tonight and tried his best to hit the notes, despite how high they could get. 

 

20 minutes passed by, and Connor arrived to the amusement park. He led Jared out of the car once they were parked, and brought him to the front.

 

“Alright, are you ready?” Connor asked, stepping behind him to untie the bandana.

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Stop that.” He scolded, taking it off. 

 

Jared blinked a couple of times, gaining his eyesight back. “Oh? Oh.  _ OH.” _

 

Connor laughed and intertwined their fingers. “Remember? This was-”

 

“Where we hung out for the first time. Alone. I know, Con. I'd never forget that.” A grin spread on his face. “Are we just gonna stand here? I wanna ride everything.”

 

Now it was time for Connor to make a sex joke in true Jared fashion. “Ride everything, huh?”

 

The shorter boy said nothing and simply pulled Connor to pay at the entrance. They got their wristbands, and Jared immediately pulled him to their first ride, a decently sized roller coaster. They got in one of the back carts, which Jared decided was the best seat. They waited until everyone had gotten on, and the ride started.

 

It lasted a few minutes, and Jared was already having the time of his life. Once they got off, he allowed Connor to make the next choice. And he chose one of the more intense coasters.

 

Just like their first date, he was going to test their limits. 

  
(...)  
  


During one of the less intense rides, Jared expressed he was getting bored. The sun had been down for about 20 minutes, and Connor couldn't stall any longer. Besides, they needed to go back to that Dave and Buster's, just to fuck up the place.

 

After they got off, they took a look at the ferris wheel, which started it all. All Jared did was nod, and they got in line.

 

The line was short, thankfully, so they were able to get into a cart, and started towards the top. They weren't sitting across from each other like last year. Instead, they sat by each other's side.

 

“Thank you, Connor. For tonight. I had so much fun. It felt just like last year.” Jared spoke up, leaning against Connor's shoulder.

 

“I know. I love you, my little Jare Bear.” Connor cooed, and laughed when the boy blushed.

 

“I love you too, Gerard Way wanna-be.”

 

“Shut up, homo.” He giggled, leaning in to give him a kiss. By the time they were pulled away, they were at the top.

 

“It's really beautiful up here.” Connor breathed, looking out to the rest if the fair. 

 

“You know what else is beautiful?” Jared asked, with a dorky grin on his face.

 

“What?” Connor asked, deciding to humor him a bit.

 

“Our relationship.”

 

The taller boy blanked out on words for a few seconds, his internal dialogue consisting of “fbtkdjrjsjrjd” or “skdbtkegbskdjsk”. 

 

“That was so cheesy, I know.” Jared laughed, grabbing Connor's hand.

 

“No, it was cute.” He finally said after a minute of internal keysmashing. “And right. Our relationship is fucking beautiful. We're like Angel and Collins.”

 

Jared looked up to him with a sad glance. “But Angel-”

 

_ Shit _ . “Right. We're like Roger and Mimi. Minus all the bad stuff and the heroin. You're my one song glory.”

 

Jared flushed darker and smiled even wider. He couldn't even hide it anymore. “God dammit, that's really sappy and cute. I love what you do to me.” 

 

Connor only smiled and pressed his lips against the others’, paying attention to the end of the ride, just to make sure they weren't caught. Again.

 

They pulled away as they reached the bottom, and they got off hand-in-hand.

 

They headed to the car, and Connor was insistent that they don't get in yet. “I have something for you.” He told Jared, opening the backdoor and pulling out the canvas and portfolio stored there.

 

“I've been working on these for forever.” He mumbled, handing them over. Jared flipped the canvas to see, and he was immediately brought to tears.

 

“Holy shit, Con, I'm going to burst into tears.” He babbled, staring at the portrait in front of him. He knew Connor was an artist, but he never knew that he was capable of nearly realistic paintings. The only art he had seen from him was abstract. “This is one of my favorite pictures of us. It's absolutely beautiful.”

 

“There's more.” Connor told him, giving him the portfolio.

 

Once Jared opened it, he was met with other portraits of himself. Holy shit, did Connor really draw him this much?

 

“Sorry if it's creepy.” The taller boy whispered, staring at his converse.

 

“No!” Jared immediately yelled. “It's not creepy. It's so beautiful. I love you so much, Con.” He wiped his tears away and closed the portfolio again, putting the items back into the car. “I made something for you, but I know it's not as impressive as all that art.”

 

“That's not true. I'm going to love it, Jare.” He assured him, opening the car door. Jared got in on the other side and pulled something out from the side compartments of his car. Three CDs.

 

“I spent months finding the perfect songs to put on these. There's about 30 songs on each. It took forever to burn them.” Connor stared at the cases with a small smile on his face.

 

“What's on them?” He asked, looking over to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.

 

“The first one is all of your favorite emo and edgy songs. I found your Spotify playlists and put your favorites on that one. The second one is our favorite musical songs. The Rent album, Memory from Cats, Waitress, and Wicked too. And the third one is, uh,” He paused, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “I have a private playlist that are songs that remind me of you, and that's what the last one is.” He finished explaining, face red as hell.

 

“Jare, that's amazing. This must have taken you forever to burn it all. Thank you so much.” He found himself getting choked up. 

 

“I know it's not as good as your paintings and drawings, but I'm glad you love them.” He kept his eyes cast down to his pants, picking at a small rip.

 

“Jared, please don't feel bad about this. Your gift is perfect. All I need is you.” Connor told him, grabbing his hand and tilting his chin up to look into his eyes. 

 

They closed the gap between their lips, closing their eyes in tandem. For a year, Connor was so sure that no kiss was going to be better than his first. This kiss, however, made him feel things that his first one didn't.

 

He felt safe. He felt at home. He felt as if the world had vanished behind them, and as cliche as that was, it was the greatest euphoria he had ever experienced.

 

What felt like hours later, they pulled away and just held each other for a while. The two stayed in silence, in the parking lot, before Connor decided it was time to leave.

 

“You still up for video games?” He asked, slightly ashamed of his voice cracking in the slightest.

 

Jared shook his head. “'M tired. Will you stay with me tonight?” He asked, rubbing his teary eyes.

 

“Of course, baby.” Connor agreed, starting the car and popping in the musical CD. Memory was the first song, which made Jared jolt and smile wide. He sang along quietly until the chorus, where he began belting at the top of his lungs. It made him happy to see Jared this ecstatic. 

 

They blew threw other songs, getting to Defying Gravity, where Connor gladly joined in, singing along as Elphaba. He wasn't going to hit Idina Menzel’s high notes, but he was going to try, that's for fucking sure.

 

By the time the song ended, Connor pulled up to Jared's driveway, helping the boy out of the car. He picked him up gently and carried him inside, not forgetting to grab what was in the backseat.

 

He carried everything down to the basement, setting Jared down on the bed. He yawned. “Wait, how did I not notice you're wearing my shirt?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I don't know. It's my first time wearing it.” Connor admitted, a bit ashamed, but thankfully Jared didn't think much of it.

 

“Hoodie?” The smaller boy simply asked, and Connor frowned. “It's at home. Sorry baby.” 

 

“'S alright.” He murmured, tugging at his short sleeved button down and jeans. Connor began stripping himself of his own jeans, laying down on the bed next to him.

 

“Come here, Jare.” He cooed, pulling him closer. “I love you. Happy one year.”

 

“Happy one year.” Jared replied, closing his eyes. “Love you.” 

 

And with that, he easily fell asleep. Connor stayed up for only 15 minutes more, just thinking about the past year, and how happy he's been. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered as quietly as possible. “For everything.”


End file.
